Juvenile
by xxFragmentsxx
Summary: The result of chewing gum and cherry blossoms is...Kurtofsky? One-shot based off of the Vocaloid song "Juvenile" feat. Kagamine Rin/Len. Kurtofsky. Rated K plus for mild flirtatiousness and mild language.


**Song: **Juvenile feat. Kagamine Rin/Len

**Lyrics: **None

**Ship: **Kurtofsky

**Rating: **K+ for mild flirtatiousness and mild language

**Time: **AU after Blame It On The Alcohol, Blaine and Kurt aren't together, Kurt is at McKinley

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own the Kagamine's or any of the Vocaloids, nor do I own Dave and Kurt from Glee (though you don't know how much I wish I did). I also apologize if it seems like there's way too much product-placement in this fic. I don't endorse any of these companies, but I must admit, Doritos and dip are a killer combination. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Juvenile<strong>__** by xxFragmentsxx**_

"I'll be home at about 4:30, okay Daddy?" I asked him, pressing my cellphone to my ear with my shoulder as I fumbled for my wallet, "Love you too." Then I kissed the mouth piece for him and hung up. It was a warm day in April and I had just been let out of Glee rehearsal. Finn had decided to drive home in my SUV while I opted out so I could enjoy the nice spring weather, and so I could stop at the convenience store on the way home to pick up a pack of gum and a soda pop or two. Just because I was trying to stay fit didn't mean I couldn't treat myself once and a while.

Upon entering the tiny shop, I noticed a boy in a red letterman jacket hovering over the rack that made up the candy section. _'Oh boy,' _I thought, irritated, _'I guess I'll have to deal with whoever __**this **__neanderthal is before I can get my mystery gum.' _Yes, that's right. I was completely obsessed with Stride's mystery flavor chewing gum. I had been trying to figure out what exactly it was supposed to taste like for months, and the trivial and utterly mind-numbing challenge was a quick way to get some sticky, yummy entertainment.

I stood by the counter and pretended to survey the gossip mags while secretly checking every few seconds to see if Gigantor had decided to take his leave. Unfortunately, he seemed intent on standing his ground while fumbling over the different candies, so I had no choice but to confront him.

I quickly walked over and stood next to him, waiting for him to notice me. Unfortunately, he didn't seem to see that I was hovering over him, so I cleared my throat. "Can you please move a little?" I asked, trying to be polite.

"Uh, yeah sure," He mumbled, picking his head up to step to the side. When we made eye contact, we both froze.

"Fancy?" He asked, not in a teasing way, but genuinely surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Karofsky, I guess I could be asking you the same question." Yes, it was Karofsky, along with "The Fury" who just happened to be in my way. _'Oh, what luck I have...'_

We just stood there for a few seconds, silence filling our ears, before Dave's head dropped to the floor bashfully and he stepped aside for me. It was a little strange to see him so embarrassed about being around me. We'd been alone before, and there was _definitely _a huge elephant in the room every time since the locker room incident, but I'd never truly seen Karofsky by himself, off school grounds before.

He was actually a pretty fine specimen when he wasn't being forced to act like a moron by his buddies on the football team. His hair was tousled into a messy heap on his head, but it actually looked better than it usually did all flattened and caked in sweat. And to my surprise, he wasn't really _wearing _his jacket. It was merely draped over his shoulders, and I could easily see his muscle-dominated arms and shoulders when all he was wearing underneath the coat was a thin t-shirt. His pecs were nearly bursting through the fabric, and so were his thighs. His jeans were nice and tight, and they really showed off his legs.

I shook my head quickly and returned my attention to the candy. _'Stop staring at him, Kurt. Focus!' _I told myself. But it was just so hard _not _to stare. This new shy, sweet Dave with a well-taken-care-of physique was completely different than the one I'd experienced at school. And I couldn't help but admit that I liked what I saw.

"Um, aren't you looking for something?" He asked timidly, popping my thought bubble. I flinched, embarrassed that he may have noticed my leering, and quickly returned my attention to the candy. I bent down slowly, subconsciously wiggling my bottom while I squatted on the floor to catch Dave's eye. _Subconsciously, _being the key word. I scanned my hand over the 5, then the Orbit, then the Rigley's, and finally placed my hand on the box in the farthest left corner of the rack, the one labeled Stride _?. _I eagerly reached back to try and grab for a pack or two, but when I brought my hand back out, it was empty. So I tried again, the second time using my whole arm, but still nothing. I sighed in frustration, then got up so I could let Dave go back to not knowing what he wanted. But then, I heard him speak again, this time with a little less shyness in his voice.

"This what you're looking for?" He asked. Just then, he pulled a hand out from behind his back and there, clenched in his fist was the _very last pack _of Stride mystery flavor gum in the _entire_ convenience store. "I grabbed it right before you came in here, but I wanted to get something else to give to my little brother, so I had to keep looking around."

"Well then," I spat angrily, trying not to sound so but _knowing _that I did, "I guess I'll be on my way then, seeing as you have what I came here for." Then I swiftly turned on my heel, anticipating my dramatic exit, when suddenly I felt a large hand gently grasp my shoulder.

I turned back around, and Karofsky immediately started to stutter. "Well, I um, we can, um... we can, y'know, share if you wanna..."

"What?" I asked him in utter disbelief, "How in the world could we share a single pack of gum, and why would I do that with you?"

He shook his head and opened up his mouth a little, but didn't say anything. Instead, he barged ahead of me to the checkout where he quickly payed for the gum along with a bag of skittles that he had grabbed in a flash. Then he turned back to me, motioning for me to follow him. I was hesitant, but he didn't seem in the mood to play around anymore, so I just gave in and let him take me outside.

"Sit," he said, pointing to the bench next to the door. Confused, I took a seat, and then he just _had _to come right back around and sit next to me. And I mean _really _next to me. Like, thighs-rubbing, shoulders-touching, arms-squished-together next to me. Then, he opened the cheap plastic bag and dug around a little before pulling out the gum.

"I don't really get why you need a whole bag for _two _tiny candies, Karofsky," I added snarkily, but he didn't seem phased.

"The skittles are for my little brother," He said softly, looking into his lap, trying to hide the sweet blush on his face, "When I get home, I want it to be like a present, or a surprise. He gets sick really easily so he's only home from the hospital for a few days, and I wanna make him as happy as I can." He smiled as he said this, and then the breeze picked up and the cherry trees lining the road were ruffled by it. Blossoms fell astray next to his face, and his hair whipped around a tiny bit on his head. I was absolutely blown freakin' away at how hunky he was! What dreamy, chocolate eyes he had! And that smile was so sweet, it was giving me cavities!

'_STOP IT KURT!' I told myself sternly, trying to look away, 'YOU NEED TO KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE BLAINE-ARIFIC SUPERMEGAFOXYAWESOMEHOT PRIZE! AND YOU'LL NEVER GET YOUR WARBLER IF YOU KEEP LOSING TRACK OF HIM!' _I shook my head quickly, trying to remember that I was in love with Blaine, NOT Karofsky, who relentlessly bullied me to the point where I had to change schools.

"But, I guess he is supermegafoxyawesomehot in his own way," I muttered, quickly covering my mouth when I realized _that was out loud!_

"What did you say?" Dave asked in a totally normal tone, fiddling with the packaging of the gum, "Who's super hot?"

"Uh, Blaine," I quickly replied, "Yeah, that's it! I'm still in love with Blaine, Karofsky, so even though that story about your sick brother _did _sorta tug my heartstrings, it _doesn't_ mean that I'm falling for you in any way, shape or form. Got that?"

Suddenly, Dave's calm expression turned into a smirk and he looked at me like I was a total fool. "You _do _like me, don't you, fancy?" He chuckled to himself.

"I do NOT!" I cried, starting to get really annoyed.

"Yes you do," He laughed, "Don't try and hide it anymore. You've totally been staring at me this entire time! I bet you think I'm handsome, don't you."

"No I do NOT! You are NOT my type, remember?"

"Oh, I remember alright. Last year, when you were obsessed with Finn, that totally wasn't because he was the quarterback. And Sam Evans? You _definitely _weren't falling head over heels for him because he's a jock. Right?"

Dave let out another laugh, then handed me a stick of gum. I angrily took it and then put it in my mouth, hoping to somehow blow a bubble so I could pop it right in his freakin' smug little face. _'That rugged, handsome, smug little face, with all that stubble and that little birthmark next to his nose and that smile-'_

"STOP IT!" I screamed, standing up from the bench, "STOP TRICKING ME INTO LIKING YOU SO MUCH!" When I was done shouting, I took a few deep breaths and then turned towards Dave. He looked a little startled, but there was a hint of kindness and softness in his face that I just couldn't ignore. And then, he did something that took me completely by surprise.

"I hope you don't _really _feel like I tricked you, fancy," He said, grabbing my waste and pulling me down into his lap. I flinched, my cheeks getting hot, but I didn't move. "If you gave me a chance, you'd know that what I feel for you is honest and true. If you just gave me a chance." I turned to him and sighed, staring into his deep brown eyes as he looked back into my own. The breeze picked up again and cherry blossoms swirled around us as Dave slowly leaned into me. I leaned in too, and then, or lips met each other. He tasted like Dr. Pepper and Doritos, and I even hinted a little bit of dip as he slipped his tongue into my mouth.

'_He tastes like a boy,' _I thought, _'A real boy. Blaine probably tastes like breath mints or something, but definitely not like this.' _As we sat there, savoring the taste of each other, time stood completely still. I could feel him put his strong, firm hands on the small of my back, keeping me on his lap as our lips locked. And then I noticed that I was embracing him too, wrapping my arms around his neck, running my hands through the hair on the back of his head. I could feel how sweaty he was from practice, and it felt so hot I could hardly control myself. My breaths started to get labored, and a little moan escaped me. Eventually, we had to let go to breath, and that's when I noticed something was missing.

"Hey!" I accused teasingly, "You took my piece of gum!" And sure enough, when Dave stuck his tongue out at me, the piece I had been chewing was there, covered in both of our spit. "Now that's just gross," I cringed, and Dave laughed at my silly expression.

So, Dave and I sat there all afternoon, way beyond 4:30, and got to know each other a little more. I talked to Dave about what Dalton Academy had been like, while he explained his little brother, Marc, and how he kept getting sick. I felt kinda sorry for him as he told me of all the hospital visits and bad news, but he seemed so happy just to see Marc alive and smiling that it made me happy too. At the end of our time together, Dave and I exchanged phone numbers and he promised to call me after he brought Marc his bag of skittles. And I promised to answer him, before taking out my phone one more time and deleting Blaine from my contacts.

'_Who needs that jerk, anyways,' _I thought, smiling to myself as I made my way back to casa de Hummel-Hudson, _'He can just go make out with Rachel Berry or something.'_

_**...Fin...**_


End file.
